Life Test
by Tohka-Shiro12
Summary: My 3rd fan fiction,thank you for reading it- I hope you'll like it :) In the future, there is a test by which the person's fate is decided: either he/she will live or die. Miki Nakamura knows she has to live on, not for herself but for her mother and her sisters,after her father's death. What will Miki's fate be? Will she live or die?
1. Chapter 0

-PROLOGUE-

I hesitately looked at the clock. 11:25 am. Shit. I looked back at the paper given to me when the test began. My life is much different from yours- you don't have tests which will decide you fate and will you live or die, do you? I was sitting in the middle of an old fashioned classroom, all the other students around me seemed to know or pretended to know the answers to the questions. Sadly, everyone's questions were different, so I just couldn't cheat. I knew I wanted to live. Unlike the other girls wo wanted to live with their boyfriends or so they could see their idol; I lived not only for my self. I had to live on for my mother and my two sisters. Since dad passed away, it was very hard for the four of us; it'd be even harder if I failed the test. I took a deep breath as I sharpened my pencil and concentrated.

_14th July, 14:30 am_.

I was too nervous to eat or even talk. My classmates and my friends were sitting beside me, probably, feeling the same. My best friends: Miku, Gumi, Maika and Aoki; tried their best to cheer me up. A few moments later the announcation of the results began. Through the speakers attached to walls and collonas of the school cafeteria we'd hear a name of a student. Then, he or she, would have to go through the silver door at the end of the cafeteria. Then when he or she would sit down, the following words would decide their fate and life. Suddenly all of the ruckus disappears like they would have muted everyone. My heart nearly skips a beat, when I hear a calm voice 'Miki Nakamura'. I gulp down as I step toward the huge door. I can feel everyone staring at me, probably wondering who I am or sweating because of the hardness of trying to remember me. To most of them I am a complete zero. Unknown. A silent person who doesn't stand out much. The only memorable thing about me is my hair. Red as blood. I push the door knob in for the door to open. With a light push I open it, as I still wonder what will my fate be, if it'll be?

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Hi~! Thank you so much for reading my 3rd fan fiction! I hope you'll like it :)

~Emma-Shiro12


	2. Chapter 1

-CHAPTER 1-

I entered the room. In front of me was an old fasioned, yet comfortable chair. The room was quite odd, it was shaped as a seven corner star. I sat down. A man and a woman stand before me. I gulp down and stare right at my knees. I know I can't reconcentrate my look or I'm dead for, I'll probably fall into hysteria or even faint from stress. ‚Miku Nakamura, correct?' ‚Yes' I answered in a quiet tone. ‚Congratulations, you pass' said the man. I feel a rush of relief. I'll live! I'll be able to help my mom and my sisters, they won't have to starve. I can feel tears in my eyes. All that matters now, is what kind of career will I get. A waitress, a dishwasher- anything's fine for me, as long as I get even a tiny bit of money. 'The career results for you were quite surprising' said the man. 'What, I won't get a job?' I asked feeling a bit scared. My eyes flit from the man to the woman. Then she giggles a little. I looked at her clearly confused. 'On the contrary, dear! You are chosen to become an exorcist!' I nearly fell out of my chair. Me?! And exorcist?! I shook my head. 'No, there must be a mistake! There's no way _I _could ever become an-'. The man interrupted me. 'The test is always right' he said with the same cold tone. His voice somewhat confused me. It's like it wasn't human. 'The test never lies, dear. You can go now' said the woman as she returned my test. At the door, I finally understood why those people seemed so weird to me. They weren't actual alive human beings, they were robots. I looked back for a second. Both of them seemed similar, like they'd be twins. Both had brown hair with lifeless green eyes. The woman wore all in black-skirt, jacket even the shoes; the man was all in black too.

I slowly pushed the door and took a step forward. It seems like all of the people around me somehow got heat laser shooting vision in those five minutes. Some were staring with anger, others with surprise, but most of them were jealous. They just couldn't understand how a simple girl as me could become an exorcist. Becoming an exorcist means protecting the city from all kinds of magical creatures (mostly monsters), gaining the ability to use magic, weaponry skills you have lessons on battle tactics too!(the job is really well paid too) To be honest, I've always dreamt of becoming an exorcist, but for that dream I'll have to sacrifice a lot. I'll have to leave my home, my family and my friends. I'll lose everything that was most precious to me. I quietly sat down at the table where my friends sat. From their expressions it was all clear to me- they knew I'll have to leave.

_14__th__ July, 16:30 am_

I saw my mom and both of my sisters (Aya and Maya) running towards me. I've already said goodbyes to my friends and packed all of my stuff; now came the hardest part- saying goodbye to my family. Aya and Maya kept shouting 'Miki don't leave, please don't leave!'. I hugged them as I felt tears running down my face. 'Now, now Miki' my mom somehow managed a smile 'I'm so proud of you! Who could have though- my girl, and exorcist!' she softly patted my head. 'It's time for you to go isn't it?' she sadly looked over the train station we were standing in. I sadly nodded. 'All I can say is I wish you best of luck Miki' she hugged all three of us tighter 'Write us when you can, okay?' I nod while completely crying. Then mom pushed me towards a completely black train. It was floating in air. I stepped and took my luggage in, then turned around and looked at the lonely figures of my sisters and my mom. I whispered with the tears still rolling down my face ' Mom…'. Then the door shut.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 2

-CHAPTER 2-

I slowly opened my eyes again. It seems like a century has passed since I stepped in this black train. Not a single person to be seen, or is it just my imagination? I raised my head from the window I was leaning to. I suppose my brain couldn't take the pressure and I either blacked out or fell asleep after entering my room. In the ticket I received was a number of a chamber written. I suppose since there aren't many exorcists everyone gets a separate room in the train? Either way, the only thing I could say looking through the window, that it was already night. Nothing else as the train wasn't riding on the rails as the normal one, it's rails were in the sky.

For another day this boredom continued. Somebody brought me food and some books to read while I slept. There was a change of clothes too. Curious, I changed into them. As the view was clear in the window I peeked a bit ashamed after changing-will I look stupid? I was surprised. It was a simple black coat, with long sleeves which ended in a white triangle pattern, simple but extremely comfortable black jeans and a pair of running boots. They all fitted me perfectly. Since the speed of the train started to slow down I curiously opened the door. I nearly gasped. The train was nothing as it seemed. It had a center. Which was probably the size of a football stadium. I stepped forward to the inner circle as other people also curious, we're stepping out of their rooms.I noticed how there weren't much girls around here. In fact, around the center were only 13 doors all marked in different color. I noticed how mine was a bit different, it was half white and half black just as my clothes. The others were dressed in their color too. Just as we began questioning where are we going to a sudden buzzing sound muted us. Suddenly the circle as well as the floor we were standing on flew open! I held back a shriek as I felt the refreshing gusts of wind surround me.

-TO BE CONTINUED -


	4. Chapter 3

~A quick note before you guys eat me alive~

Lol, yeah. I'm alive! (For now)

Life and exams kinda got in my way so I wasn't able to update as fast as I wanted. Sorry about that.  
The important thing I want to announce: Since I've matured more or less, y'all are getting better chapters!

And by that, I mean the chapters will be a lot longer, like A LOT.

And, in advance, I apologize if the writing style of this story changes a little. I'll try to add more background descriptions while keeping the "juicy" dialogue.  
(A little backstory: I realized I was being horrible to my readers by posting those monstrosities of 350-700 words). Please bear with me- I'll definitely continue this~

* * *

-Chapter 3-

Just before jumping I closed my eyes. I didn't open them until I felt the gusts of wind stopping.

Did I die from the impact?

I slowly rolled on my side.

No, it can't be. Just as I thought this a white magical circle appeared on the ground.

Only then I noticed that we all were floating about a centimeter above the sand.

As the circle shone brighter I felt my heavy eyelids close.

In a mere second I drifted to sleep.

* * *

-Wake up you bastards! - A loud grumbling voice reached my ears. - I don't remember gettin' a pack of dead bodies instead of soldiers to train to become exorcists. 'Cause that's what's going to happen in 5 seconds.

With a heavy head I slowly opened my eyes and got to my feet. Only 12 people were in this weird room that I didn't recognize.

-Weren't there 13 of us? - I asked the man standing before us. He wore all black, probably to match his black hair. A cross-shaped scar was on his left eye. He stared at my face.

\- Good job at being the first to stand up, soldier.

I frantically looked around.

-I, uh… Thank you, sir, - being polite instead of demanding answers was probably the best plan.

-What's yer name? - He asked as he opened a list that floated around in a hologram created by the white wristband on his hand.

-Miki. Miki Nakamura.

-I see,- he grunted.- Alright! Since all of you bastards are finally awake, well, the 12 of you, at least.

-Wh-what happened to the last person?- asked a seemingly shy petit brown haired girl as she wrapped her arms around her.

-Well, - the man sounded like a mom would speak not to traumatize her child, but oh how wrong that girl was to hope for kindness.- the 13th person, some guy named David… was a fucking pussy and managed to miss the HUGE magical circle that covered, what? 5 kilometers? And splatted out on the ground like a fucking pancake. Guts everywhere. Wasn't a pretty sight, y'now?

I'm sure I wasn't the only one who got chills from how sinister his voice sounded. I glanced at the girl- she was now visibly shaking and near crying.

-Welcome to the real world, sweetheart,- his voice sounded falsely warm again.- People die horrible deaths here. You will too, if you won't listen to your instructors. Weeell~- he added. - you can always get killed by monsters if you're stupid, so yeah.

He grinned.

-Welcome to the school of Exorcists! Hope y'all are good at staying alive long enough to learn how to use a knife so you can end your life, just saying, just in case.- he defended as a woman appeared from the door behind him. She was tall and had beautiful long blonde hair that was put into a heavy looking braid. With her blue eyes squinted a little she glared at him.

-So, since Zakai scared you all off by being himself from the very begging, again, welcome new students! In this school you will become the prized defenders of our precious city and its wall. As most of you know, our city is surrounded by thick walls to defend from the demons that roam around. Due to foolishness of our previous kings that only lusted for power, those monstrosities were unleashed to this world. Back then, the wall was enough to defend ourselves, but now, with _their _ranks growing larger and stronger we need people capable of fighting and defending what's right.

She sounded stunningly wise and elegant at the same time.

-That's why you were chosen. You are capable of it. And only you. I hope you won't fail my expectations.

I somehow stood up straighter than I used to. This lady's words were really somewhat burdening.

-Oh yes, introduction. I believe Zakai didn't bother to do that. I am Ellisandra, one of the teachers assigned to the new students.

-Zakai,- the seemingly 20-30 year old man grumbled as his violet eyes shone.- ex-high general, now assigned to teach you good for nothings.

-Since there aren't too many of you, you all will be assigned your own personal teacher, or in other words instructor, that you will stick with until graduation. Follow me to the other room where you will be assigned your instructors.

I really wanted to be assigned as Ellisandra's student- she seemed to be so wise and amazing. On the other hand I hadn't seen the other instructors. Either way, I was happy to finally leave that cell like place- with its dark walls and checkered floor. The huge metal black door opened and we were introduced to a more royal looking chamber- with chandeliers and even a red carpet. There weren't much else- not even windows. The light yellow walls stayed darkened by shadows.

11 more instructors were standing around waiting.

* * *

-Since a horrible accident has happened,- Ellisandra looked down in slight pain and sorrow.- one of the instructors will be on standby for this year's students. There is a possibility that a special student will join us sooner or later. We will now begin the sorting.

She announced calmly as Zakai took his place with the other instructors. She stood in the middle of the room right in front of us.

With a light turn of the wrist, she called out the hologram on which the list of us was written. Unlike Zakai's, her wristband was black. Only then I noticed that Zakai was the only one with a white wristband. I wonder why it's like that?

-First… Aya Nicholas. Please step forward.

The nervous girl with brown hair, the one who asked about the 13th student, stepped forward.

-Judging by your test, you will be assigned to instructor… Michael.

A tall red haired man stepped forward. He wore a simple gray suit. He smiled slightly at Aya as they turned and walked through the door behind the instructors.

-Next… Jason Dray. Please step forward.

A medium sized slightly chubby blue haired kid stepped forward.

-Judging by your test…You will be assigned to instructor… Cynthia.- Ellisandra nodded at the white haired woman with sharp cat like orange eyes. She nodded and grinned to Jason and they stepped through the door.

-Next… Miki Nakamura. Please step forward.

I gulped down as I stepped forward. Everyone's gazes were fixed on me. Oh god, let me be assigned to Ellisandra.

-Judging by your test… You will be assigned to instructor… Zakai.- I looked at him as he gave me a lazy nod. I hurried to nod back as I hurried to follow him through the door.

I didn't get assigned to Ellisandra after all.

I blinked a few times to adjust my eyes to the much brighter lighting of the corridor. Zakai was walking in a steady pace, about 3-4 steps in front of me. He didn't seem like the kind of guy who'd slow down to wait, so I fastened my one pace just to catch up to him.

By now, we were almost at a sprinting-walking pace.

-Good,- he said suddenly.- At least you can keep up. Pleasure meetin' ya officially, kid.

-I-It's an honor.- I replied.

-No it isn't,- he sneered.- You wanted to be assigned to Ellisandra, didn't you?

Wha-?! How did he?

-Umm.. I suppose I wanted to, but I guess it wasn't meant to,- I tried to mask my surprise.

-It wasn't meant to, huh? Although I still can't see why everyone is so charmed by her… You know the test is absolute, right?

-Y-yes.

-Well, have you ever doubted it?

Is this some kind of test? Despite my consciousness telling me to lie I said the truth.

-Yes, I have. Since the moment I was assigned an exorcist.

-Good.- he stated.- at least you think with your own head and not 100% trust what other's tell you. Although, I'd advice ya to stay quiet about these doubts when facing the other students or instructors, who knows who might be spies assigned to throw doubters to jail. Anyhow, ya shouldn't doubt it. You probably don't know but the test also gives out a clear percentage of how qualified you are for the primary job and then a second one. Judging by what profession is needed more at the time, they are assigned a job. You, however, were an exception.

-Exception? So I shouldn't have become an exorcist after all, right?- a nervous laugh escaped my lips as we passed chandelier after chandelier.

-Ya wish, kid.- he grinned all of the sudden.- You were the only one to be assigned solely as an exorcist.

-Huh?- I muttered as I looked at him and nearly stopped.

-Your one and only job is an exorcist. And even by percentage you ranked higher than 75% of the other losers. 94,5% in total.

94,5%?! 75% higher than the other students?! These numbers flew around in my head frantically. Why? How? Why me?

-Anyhow, how 'bout some rules to get things started. I didn't come here to be all nice 'n kind like Ellisandra, so I'll be clear and frank. 1st rule- you obey me and listen to my every command, no one else, since I'm your instructor. Unless you want to die. 2nd rule- you aren't allowed to go out and meet your family, even after you graduate. We have thousands of instructors assigned to train newbies, so let's just say; you're stuck with me for good. Well, until your career is over or you get eaten by a demon. Could be both.

He shrugged his shoulders as if that'd make his life easier. The more I talked with him, the more of a jerk he seemed. Tough, kinda cool but still a huge jerk.

-3rd rule- never forget that the other students may try to advance their career in a faster way than usually. They might want to kill you—

-What?!- This time I really stopped suddenly.

-Should I add a 3,5th rule? Let me fucking finish,- he grumbled.- they might try to kill you to advance faster in the ranking. Yes, you guys are ranked.

-Th-then, what happens if you umm, let's say turn out to be the last in the ranking?

-Well, aside from probably getting eaten by demons somewhere in the middle of the year. If you're last at the end of the year… You will be seated in the train like you arrived, then thrown off of it and let's say, you will become a pancake since there's no magic circle and won't be, bellow.

I shiver ran down my whole body. There's no way I could fail.

-What are ya worrying about?- he suddenly grinned in a devilish grin.- Ya got me assigned as your instructor. _Or did you really expect to be last in the ranking as my soldier? _Well, looks like we're finally here.

We finally walked up to another door, after seemingly walking for hours. This time it was a simple wooden door.

-Welcome to your biggest nightmare, I suppose?- Zakai gripped the handle and then opened the door.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

* * *

Author's note~

(LOL I WROTE MORE IN THIS CHAPTER THAN THE LAST 3 COMBINED)  
(And what a dark and twisted turn not only in the story but also the rating of this story ~!)  
Whew… wrote this one in 1,5 h. Yay me. Yes, it's another cliffhanger; please don't hate me too hard, I hate myself for things like these enough.

Anyway, what a fun character Zakai is *cough* a-hole *cough*. So there will be some backstory of him, also about him and Ellisandra, later on.

In case you wonder, why I didn't go with a simpler name like Zack or Zane;

Zakai, from Arabic, means general, tittle of authority. So I thought it really fits his character better. He's a fancy sarcastic ex-general who is kind of an a-hole after all!  
Anyway, please stick with me to see Miki's story further advance (will she fail and become a pancake? Yes? No? Who knows?).  
~Tohka-Shiro


End file.
